


Words in darkness

by CastielsCarma



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Praise, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Dean prepares for a fundraiser. Castiel has enough when Dean frets one too many times about how he looks. A blindfold will fix that.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949407
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Words in darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my prompt for day 6 of Kinktober: Free use, **sensory deprivation** , or wax play.
> 
> So I realized that I've written a lot of non-con/rape/dark stuff, so here's some fluff.
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos and comments are as always appreciated. I love to hear from you guys. =)

Castiel smiled at Dean's frustrated sigh as he pulled on the tie. “Why am I doing this again?”

“You're doing it because it's for a good cause.” Castiel walked up to Dean and brushed away some dust from his shoulders. “You look impeccable. Kindermans again?”

Dean shook his head. “Yep. The cheapest in town. Way better than buying one for myself. Who spends that kind of money on some pants and a jacket?”

Castiel chuckled and placed his hands over Dean's. “Let me.” Dean let his hands drop. “It's an important fundraiser.”

Dean frowned. “I know. That's why I'm wearing a suit in the first place. I'm there for my charms and my skills.”

“There's a dress code.”

Dean pulled up his chin as Castiel fixed the last details. He mumbled, “You know what I think about dress codes.”

Castiel looked into Dean's face. His eyebrows were drawn down and his mouth was set. “You look pouty. That sure won't lure in the spenders.”

Dean scoffed and spread his mouth wide in a mock smile. “This better? Dress codes are bull. I'm charming. I'll laugh and prance around and tell amazing jokes and they'll just toss money at us. Then we can continue running our center.”

“We talked about opening another wing.” Castiel patted Dean on the chest. “It'll work out.”

“The Little Zeppelin wing, yep. For the little kiddos. I already have Charlie and Adam on board.” Dean turned to take another look in the mirror. “I guess this is fine.”

“The Tinkerbell wing is much more appropriate. What even is a little Zeppelin?”

Dean grinned as he turned back to Castiel. “Tiny Zeppelin fans that will one day be adult Zeppelin fans. Gotta pass on the torch.” He looked down at his tie again.

Castiel pulled his chin up. “Dean, stop that. You're fine.”

Dean sighed again and run his fingers through his hair. “I won't fit in. I don't know... we have time to – “

“Sit.” Castiel smiled when Dean closed his mouth with a snap. He knew that voice.

“Uh...now? Here?”

Castiel arched his eyebrow. “Color?”

Dean's voice was softer now. “Color is green Cas, but – “

“Then sit.”

Dean licked his lips and then kneeled down on the floor, his eyes cast down.

“You're beautiful like this, Dean.”

Dean's lips pulled into a smile, his eyes still on the floor. “I bet you say that to every guy who kneels on the floor in a hotel somewhere.”

Castiel clicked his tongue. “No, only to the thick-headed ones. Thankfully, their head is so thick so gravity does a wonderful job of bending their necks. ”

“Sounds easy? Where's the fun in that?”

Castiel walked around Dean and trailed his fingers in his hair. “Nothing easy about you, Dean. You made it hard. Sometimes more than necessary.”

“Oh, I'll make you hard.”

Castiel smiled, glad that Dean couldn't see it. He was supposed to be stern and unyielding but Dean made it difficult when he was in this playful mood. Still, he needed to do something, for both of them.

He spoke sharply. “Be quiet.” 

Dean stopped immediately which made Castiel's blood sing. He was such a good sub. 

Castiel went to his drawer and picked up a blindfold. 

When he walked back to Dean he was pleased to see that he hadn't moved. Castiel placed the blindfold over his eyes and buckled the clasp in the back. With this one, Dean wouldn't even perceive the difference between light and darkness.

Castiel bent down and removed Dean's tie again. He could see Dean lick his lips in question but he remained silent. 

Castiel placed the tie on the floor and then unbuttoned the first three buttons on Dean's shirt. He could hear Dean's soft exhale.

He kneeled down in front of Dean and grabbed his hand. “I love this hand, Dean.”  
He could see Dean's mouth open in question but then he closed it again, remembering Castiel's orders.

“This hand has made me coffee every morning for the past decade. Black with a hint of milk in it and sugar.“ Castiel stroked it lovingly. “It has made me food with love, held my own hand when we walked at that beach on our honeymoon.” He kissed it. “Above all, it has held me and touched me with awe and love.”

Castiel leaned in and kissed Dean on the chest. 

Dean gasped in surprise. 

Castiel trailed soft kisses up to his neck, feather-light. 

Dean bent his neck allowing Castiel greater access. His chest rose and Castiel noted with pleasure that his breathing had increased. He let his hands slide down Dean's arms. “These arms are strong and have carried hope. Hope for us. Hope for that school you've dreamt of building for years.”

Castiel pulled back and got up. He went behind Dean and grabbed him by his hair, pulling hard. 

Dean gasped out and Castiel noted with pleasure that he didn't move. He just knelt and waited for his next move. 

Softly, Castiel caressed Dean's cheek with one finger. “This cheek and that dimple have given me great joy. Joy when it pulls into a smile, and even greater joy when you've discontent, bringing out your bratty side to play”

Dean breathed out softly and Castiel reached down and placed his hand on Dean's groin, pressing down just enough. 

Dean's groan of pleasure was music to his ears. He loved Dean like this, pliant, eager and just gorgeous. 

Castiel moved away again and bent down in front of Dean. He could see how Dean was straining to figure out where Cas was and what would happen next.

“Every word you speak about us, about our love is true.”

He snapped out his hand and wrapped his fingers around Dean's throat, squeezing hard. Castiel didn't need to hear the moan from Dean to know he was aroused. The little jerk of his hips told him all he needed to know.

Castiel kept his grip tight and pulled Dean up to his knees. He leaned in close to his ear. “You are beautiful, Dean. Your eyes light up when you speak about things you love, whether that be Baby, the classic rock music you listen to so much, or the kids you'll do anything for.”

Dean wiggled but Castiel put his other hand on his leg, reminding him of his earlier order. “Your mouth is soft and kissable. It speaks the truth even when others are silent. It's bratty as shit and deserves punishment from time to time but I wouldn't want it any other way.”

Castiel grabbed one of Dean's nipples and pulled.

Dean gasped.

“Your nipples are so sensitive and invite play. If I could I'd suck, bite and torture them all day, I would.”

Castiel let go of Dean's throat and placed his hand on his chest. He grinned when he could feel the proof of Dean's arousal; his heartbeat had kicked into overdrive. “Your heart is so big, Dean. You love and care for so many people. For me, for your brother, for our son Jack. Not to mention your friends, co-workers, and all the kids that depend on us. That depend on you. I'm amazed each and every day at the fullness of your heart and that it's even capable of containing so much love. Now let that love be for you too. I love you.”

Castiel moved away and waited a few seconds before asking Dean. “What's your color?”

Just when Castiel was worried that he'd pushed Dean, that he'd gone too far and that he'd inadvertently made Dean do something that he was too uncomfortable with, Dean spoke softly. “Green, Cas, green.”

Castiel removed Dean's blindfold and watched as he blinked the darkness out of his eyes. 

He sighed deeply and glanced at Castiel before averting his eyes. A second ticked by before Dean looked up and stared Castiel straight in the eyes. “You really think my mouth is that bratty?”

Castiel burst out laughing and pulled Dean in. “Come here.” He kissed Dean softly. “You're beautiful, my love and you'll outshine that fundraiser party.”

“My mouth too?”

“I'm not going to answer that.”

Dean sighed and trailed his fingers down Cas' arms. “It was difficult to hear you get all schmoopy on me.”

Castiel nodded and spoke softly. “I know. But I meant every word.”

“I know.” Dean paused. “I'm beautiful.”

“You are. And I love you exactly as you are.”

Dean cuddled close to Castiel. “How much time do we have before we really need to dress and prep for the big wigs?”

“Forty minutes.”

“Enough to cuddle.” Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and intertwined their fingers. 

“How about 'The Master of puppets'-wing? I'll be the master and the kiddos are the puppets, of course.”

“You'll never be the master, Dean. And how about no?”

Dean laughed. “I have a big, beautiful heart.”

“Even that won't save you.”


End file.
